Jomon
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Extended Nation Information Jomon is a sizeable, well developed, and ancient nation at 1074 days old with citizens primarily of Scandinavian ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Jomon work diligently to produce Uranium and Silver as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Jomon to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Jomon allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Jomon believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Jomon will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. The Growth of a Nation Infrastructure Currently the citizens of Jomon enjoy a lavish road system with much of the country acting as a metropolitan hub. Unique to Perth; there is a "Sky Rocket" which runs on a rail-way placed 50 feet above the ground. The Sky Rocket provides quick transportation to popular business attractions such as dining areas, such as the Sky Bar, and Fortune 50 companies' secondary lobbies. While much of the commercial and residential sectors are places above ground; Jomon authorities still are very much connected to the land they've build upon. Specializing in the production and distribution of Silver and Uranium, Jomon engineers constantly construct more advanced methods of digging, to ensure not only a timely extraction; but also an economical protection of their land for generations to come. Technology Specializing in entertainment and communication; many of the brightest and most innovative minds flock to Jomon in hopes of working on the "next iPhone" or the hydrogen-powered car. While actual production of a gas-free car is still a long way off from reality; Many inventors are applying for grants to take their sketches and designs to the next stage. To date; 90% of all people living in Jomon have access to some sort of privately-owned car (20% of these vehicles are some form of hybrid) and the ratio of smart-phones to people is 1:1.8. It is often said that "Jomon loves her toys" and never is this statement more true than in the gaming industry. Being one of the leading production countries in its continent; Jomon proudly boasts of high-quality graphics coupled with varying levels of gore and violence. Some speculate that Jomon entertainment corporatations are causing the next generation of citizens to be so immersed in such vices that their morals will be skirted but these notions have been cast off by the government claiming that "It is the responsibility of the parents to instill good morals in their children, not the government or the corporations." Nuclear Summer (2008) With The Recent Events of the world causing a greenish haze to cover the planet; Jomon scientists are proud to report that their Radiation cleanup equipment is working at maximum efficiency; effectively cutting the effects in half on all land within the Jomon Borders. Scientists would like to point out that even though the effects are lessened; citizens are urged to refrain form staying outside for long periods of time and all international travel must be pre-approved by the government. This is a cautionary measure to assure that radiation levels return to normal as quickly as possible with as little long-term damage to the Economy. April Showers bring Nuclear Flowers (2009) With the prevalence of the Karma War, Jomon citizens have experienced their first nuclear-scale war. Going up agains the nations of Magicman of 64 Digits; Jomon was forced to use their entire might in an effort to keep those crafty magicians on edge. Focusing more on the Prevention of nukes landing whether on the environment; Jomon successfully deflected 4 of 5 nukes launched during the extent of the war. The one nuke that did hit dealt significant but repairable damage thanks to the "Duck and Cover" practices being taught in schools across the nation. Category:Nations Category:Former member of Legacy Category:Legacy Category:Green team